


Happier

by a_loaded_gun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Harry cheated on Louis and now Louis has a new girlfriend, I feel sorry for poor Eleanor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Sex On The Kitchen Table, Smut, based on happier by ed sheeran, then Louis cheats on his new girlfriend with Harry, this is actually very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loaded_gun/pseuds/a_loaded_gun
Summary: Louis and Harry used to date until Harry cheated on his beloved boyfriend with some girl. Now, one month later, Louis has a girlfriend and looks happier than ever. Little does Harry know that Louis cries himself to sleep every night.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm pretty sure that I mixed up the tenses... sorry lmao

It's been a month since had Harry made the biggest mistake of his life. Cheating on a partner was never okay but Harry felt like it was even less okay if your partner was someone as perfect as Louis Tomlinson. Harry had been and still was so in love with him, but appearently it hadn't stopped him from kissing a random girl at a party - with Louis right next to him, unnoticed by the younger boy. Louis had slapped him, Harry hasn't seen him since. The only thing that he got was a text the next morning. 

"Fuck you, Harry Edward Styles. It's fucking over! I thought you were different, you know. Well, seems like I really am stupid. I don't even want to know what happened after I left. Just know that I've never met anyone who's disrespected me like you did. Don't even try to contact me, I am not a fool and I won't fall for your bullshit again. You broke my heart, Harry, and I am disgusted by the fact that you'll still always have a place in it. Yours sincerely, Louis" 

Just for the record, nothing had happened after Louis left. Even though Harry had been completely off his face he had still known that he was in deep shit. In fact, Harry had cried the entire night cuddled up in his childhood bed that felt cold and empty without his boyfriend - his ex-boyfriend. 

The next morning had been awful. After reading Louis' text Harry had tried to contact him but Louis never responded. He had gotten drunk by noon and passed out on his bathroom floor, nothing but Louis on his mind. 

Now, one month later, he still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Louis. And now he was standing there, seeing Louis in another's arms while the couple walked inside a bar. Louis was smiling his beautiful smile, looking happier than ever. Harry's heart would have broke if it hadn't already been shattered to pieces. Maybe this was the moment Harry realized that it was really over between him and Louis, that they couldn't work it out, that he lost the love of his life forever. And even though Harry got pissed drunk that night, passing out on his bed wanting to die, he still couldn't help but hope that Louis was happy. He looked happy, was smiling even. And Harry realized once again that cheating on Louis was the biggest mistake he ever made, because Harry really loved him. So much that he even kind of accepted that he had a new girlfriend now. As long as Louis was happy, Harry was - not happy exactly, but he was glad. Glad that Louis wasnt't crying over Harry's sorry ass. 

One week passed until Harry saw Louis again. He could tell that Louis was at his best, holding his girlfriend in his arms. Harry thought about the nights he spent in those strong arms, his body intertwined with Louis' as they cuddled, slept or made love. But soon enough the image changed, and suddenly it wasn't Harry anymore who lay beside Louis but his new girlfriend. His girlfriend who cuddled into Louis' touch. His girlfriend who slept with Louis' arms around her, holding her safe and warm. His girlfriend who was moaning underneath Louis as they made love. It was too much for Harry. Maybe his drinking habits lately weren't healthy anymore but he didn't care. He so didn't care. 

The next morning Harry woke up alone in a hotel room. He didn't exactly know what had happened the night before but appearently he had gotten so wasted that he hadn't even managed to get to his parents' house where he currently lived at somehow. Harry fell asleep again soon later, dreaming of the night before everything fell apart. His last night with Louis on top of him, the love of his life whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he made love to him just the way Harry liked it. The curly haired boy played with himself afterwards, thinking of Louis, like he did so often these days.

'Louis probably doesn't have to do this.', he thought bitterly. 'The things I'd do to be his boyfriend for only one more night...'

One more night was all Harry wanted. To feel Louis' skin on his one last time, to be his for a few hours again, to love him goodbye. But Harry knew that he couldn't have that if he wanted Louis to be happy with his girlfriend.

After two more months of crying, drinking and wanking (while he was crying and drunk), Harry decided that he at least had to talk to Louis. He needed to apologize and tell him that he wished him luck with his relationship - and that he still loved him with all his heart. Louis deserved to know. Louis deserved the world. 

So on the next day, Harry drove to the house he once shared with Louis. He had spent countless nights here on the doormat begging Louis to open the door but never getting a response. He rang the bell and took a step back, not expecting to get an answer. But suddenly the door opened and a small frame stood in front of him. Louis was as beautiful as Harry remembered, if not even more, even though he had a pissed look on his face.

"What do you want?", Louis asked harshly, looking at him as if he was a piece of shit.

Harry was a piece of shit.

"I-... I wanted to talk, can I... can I come in and- I just need to talk to you. Please, Lou."

"Don't call me that.", Louis said but gestured for Harry to enter the house.

They sat down at the kitchen table, face to face, as Harry began to talk.

"So, Louis... I- I'm so sorry. I am... my behaviour couldn't have been worse. Hell, I cheated on you and- it was the biggest mistake I've made in my whole life. I don't deserve you and don't think that I ever have. I just wanted you to know that- I wish you and your girlfriend all the luck in the world and I... I still love you and I always will. I don't want you to forgive me but- I can't live with the knowledge that the person I care about the most loathes me, I- I just want you to be happy and if it's not with me then I am okay with that, you do look happy with her." Harry didn't even notice the tears rolling down his cheeks as he spoke. "But if she breaks your heart like lovers do, just know that I'll be waiting here for you. I'll always wait for you, Louis, and I am so thankful for the two years I was allowed to call you my boyfriend. I know that you're the love of my life, but it's okay that I'm not yours. I wouldn't forgive myself either if I was you. But, I love you, Lou...is. No one ever made me feel like you do and no one ever will. You were my first kiss, my first time, and I can't believe I threw all this away while I was drunk. I hate myself, believe me. I love you. Please never forget that. Never forget me."

Harry looked up at Louis only to see that he was crying just as hard as he was. And before he knew, Louis' lips were on his, kissing him with a passion he never felt before. Harry's brain switched off when Louis' tongue touched his bottom lip, asking him for entrance. He opened his mouth while Louis started to lift his shirt up, breaking their kiss to help Harry out of it and then throwing his own away. Louis was the only thing on his mind as they kissed again, tongues dancing together and Louis' hands making their way into Harry's jeans. 

About five minutes later Harry was sprawled out on the table stark naked, Louis hovering over him in nothing but his boxers. Two of his elegant, lube coated fingers had made their way into Harry's hole, streching him out for what was yet to come.

"Missed this so much, Haz.", Louis whispered as he hit Harrys prostate dead on, receiving a load moan from him. "Missed your beautiful noises and the way your gorgeous body reacts to my touch."

Harry whimpered as Louis slipped in a third finger while opening a condom with his other hand and the help of his teeth.

"Missed you too, Lou.", he moaned. "Haven't been with anyone since our breakup, thought about you whenever I touched myself."

Louis groaned as he threw the condom away, deciding he would rather fuck Harry bare than having a layer of latex between them. After all they both didn't sleep with anyone but each other if Harry told the truth - not that the younger boy knew about Louis' lack of sex with his girlfriend.

Without an warning Louis pulled his fingers out and aligned his lube coated length with Harry's hole, earning a whimper from his ex boyfriend. He carfully pushed in, not wanting to hurt Harry, after all he still loved him even though they weren't a couple, even though Louis was fucking cheating on Eleanor with him. Not that it mattered anymore. Louis planned on breaking up with her right after this and asking Harry to be his boyfriend again. 

When he was all the way in he gave Harry a few seconds to adjust before he slowly began to thrust in and out of him. Both boys moaned at the feeling of finally being connected again, making love again. That was what Louis and Harry liked to call it - making love. Of course, sometimes Louis fucked the daylights out of Harry, but they were in so love that even that was still making love. At least Louis thought so. Harry on the other hand didn't feel as good as Louis did. Not because the smaller boy hurt him in any way but because he felt terrible for Louis' girlfriend. They shouldn't be doing this, they really shouldn't, Harry didn't want to be the reason for Louis fucking up his relationship. But the curly haired boy couldn't think clearly, his mind fogged with pleasure everytime Louis thrusted into him. He couldn't stop now, it was too late anyway. He would just leave immediately afterwards. 

Harry was feeling dizzy, melting into a puddle under Louis' touch and moaning so loud that even Louis' neighbours must knew what was going on. Not that it was something new, it wouldn't be the first time that they received complaints from Mr Cowell saying that he 'didn't want to hear about Louis' shlong and especially not about what he did with it' and 'Harry should learn to keep quiet during coitus'. 

'Well, Mr Cowell, you will never have to complain about my moans after this again', Harry thought but quickly forgetting about their - no, Louis' - homophobic idiot of a neighbour when a particuarly hard thrust of Louis made him see not only stars but the entire universe.

Harry could feel his orgasm approaching as the table squeaked underneath him. Just when he was about to tell his lover, Louis suddenly pulled out. Harry was about to protest when Louis picked him up and he wrapped his legs around the smaller lad (lord knows how Louis got the strength for that). He carried him to his bedroom and threw him on the bed before he quickly positioned himself again and pushed in all the way which had Harry moaning loudly again. Louis himself wasn't as vocal as Harry when it came to sex, at least not when he was topping which was the case most of the time. When Harry fucked him, that was another story, but usually he didn't let out more than a few small moans and Harry's name. But somehow it was different today, way more intense and passionate than ever before, and Louis was loud. His moans could almost compare with Harry's and he let out curse words from time to time. 

"L-Lou, harder, p-please...", Harry begged looking already utterly wrecked.

And who was Louis to not fullfill Harry's wishes? The headboard was banging against the wall as Louis fucked him rough and fast, noises of pleasure falling from both boys' lips.

"Louis, I-I'm gonna... fuck, I'm going to... ah!", Harry screamed while coming all over his and Louis' chests, white liquid most likely ruining the sheets.

"Haz! Fuck!", Louis moaned releasing inside of his hopefully soon-to-be-boyfriend-again.

He collapsed on top of Harry, both boys panting and holding each other for several minutes before Louis pulled out carefully, receiving a whimper from the curly haired angel underneath him. Too exhausted to get up and shower, the both of them fell asleep like that, in each others arms and smiling.

If only their sleep could last forever.

Harry woke up to a shrill voice screaming loudly. He tried to remember what happened before and looked up only to see Louis' shocked girlfriend staring at the scene in front of her. Oh yeah. That was what had happened. Louis next to him was already awake, looking like a kicked puppy as he looked back and forth from Harry and his girlfriend.

"What is this, Louis? So you can fuck him but not me? I thought your ex cheated on you, why are you putting me through the exact same thing?", she screamed, obviously on the verge of tears.

Harry twitched at her harsh words, instantly feeling guilty for having sex with Louis. He had a girlfriend who he loved and he was just a pathetic ex who had cheated on the sweetest creature on earth.

"El, it isn't what it looks like...", Louis tried to explain with a voice a little rougher than usual.

Harry's eyes glistened with tears as he covered his body with the blanket and jumped up from the bed. He could see the poor girl's eyes widen at the sight of dried cum on Harry's body and the sheets and he started sobbing, stumbling out of the room he and Louis made love - no, fucked - in earlier. 

"I'm so sorry!", he sobbed out while he passed the girl. "I-I didn't want this to happen. I'm Harry, the ex who cheated on him, and yesterday I told him that I still loved him and- and then it just kinda happened. Please don't leave Louis because of this, it's my fault and not his and he deserves to be happy, you make him happy. I'll just go so you can work it out... again, I'm sorry. I don't want to be a homewrecker. I- you are so beautiful, please... please give Lou another chance and take good care of him. For me."

With these words Harry stormed away from the couple, tears falling to the wooden floor. He picked up his clothes from the kitchen floor and started to dress himself, still letting out small sobs every few seconds. He tried to ignore the shouting from the bedroom that only made him cry harder, he couldn't believe what he had done. He probably destroyed a lovely relationship between two wonderful people. It hurt Harry to think about Louis and his girlfriend's possible future together but he wanted Louis to be as happy as he could. And it seemed like his happiest furure wasn't with Harry, so he just accepted that he lost his Louis and would spend the rest of his life alone. But better alone than with the wrong person, right? 

Harry was pulling his pants up when a pretty calm looking El walked past him smiling sadly. She even winked when she closed the door behind her, leaving Louis' house maybe forever. Harry was confused but felt even more guilty now that he figured that the couple must have broken up.

"Haz, what are you doing?", Louis asked not looking sad at all. "Are you getting dressed? I would much rather like you naked for round two!"

Louis' words made Harry choke out a sob and close the zipper of his pants.

"Don't play with me, Louis! I'm sorry about you and your girlfriend, I'm sorry for having sex with you, but you can't sleep with me just to get over her. I know that having my heart broken over and over again is probably just what I deserve but I can't take it! I can't... I can't be the one you love from time to time, I want to be your boyfriend, but I know that I missed my chance so I'll just... I'll just leave. Goodbye, Lou. I love you."

Grabbing his shoes and jacket Harry made his way towards the door, tears still running down his cheeks. He was quite surprised when Louis stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"No, Harry! Wait!", Louis said, suddenly looking very serious. "I don't want to play with you and please don't leave me. Me and El... it wasn't serious. We were more like friends with benefits but, like, without benefits. I didn't even sleep with her, we just... we went on dates and kissed and she held my hand. She was just... there. She didn't make me happy, I just thought that someday, if I kept smiling, I would actually get better. But I didn't. You're still the one that I love. There never was someone else for me, Hazza. And I forgive you. You made a mistake, but you were drunk and I can't just throw away two years, I can't throw away our love. I love you, Harry, and if you still want to I'll... be your boyfriend again?"

Louis got almost shy towards the end, afraid that Harry would say no. How could he ever?

"I-I... Oh, Lou!", Harry sobbed and threw himself in Louis' arms, instantly connecting their lips in a loving kiss that only lasted a few seconds but still was one of the best they had ever shared.

"Of course, Lou.", Harry mumbled against the older's lips. "Let's be boyfriends again. I missed you so much, Louis..."

"I missed you too, Hazza.", Louis whispered while lightly kissing his boyfriend's neck. "So... what do you say now? Round two?"

Harry giggled happily at Louis' suggestion.

"How could I say no to that?"


End file.
